Holocène
by Charlie Sandler
Summary: La seule chose dont je me souviens, c'est le froid. Le froid qui m'entourait et qui m'enlaçait de toutes ses forces, le froid qui ne voulait plus me quitter comme s'il dépendait de moi. Mais j'avais tort : je dépendais de lui. Je suis né dans la glace. C'est mon élément, c'est mon essence. Je suis né pour refroidir tout ce qui m'entoure : la Nature, les gens... Surtout les gens.
1. Prologue

Il aurait pu, s'il l'avait souhaité. Il aurait pu aider ce pauvre grosse mais une nuée noire au fond de lui l'avait empêché de le faire. En tout cas c'était bien l'excuse qu'il s'était fichu de se trouver. Jack, après tout, n'était pas très porté sur les détails et la véracité de ceux-ci. Au final il s'en moquait même. Les rires des enfants retentissaient encore dans toute la rue, à l'heure où les parents, eux, s'affairent au travail. D'autres roupillent. Puis certains se mordent les doigts en regardant « paisiblement » leurs gosses jouer dans la neige, et sur le verglas. Celui de Jack. Son, verglas. Bunny n'avait peut-être pas tort après tout, Jack ne savait rien faire d'autre que de tout gâcher.

Le Père-Noël sauvegardait l'émerveillement dans les yeux des enfants. Bunny symbolisait la renaissance de Pâques. Et la fée des dents, elle, signait de son beau sourire la beauté des souvenirs que celles-ci renferment. Quant à Sab, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était d'une créativité incroyable, d'autant plus qu'il permettait au monde de rêver encore, chaque nuit un peu plus que la précédente. Il conservait l'envie et le désir, la tentation et le fantasme. Jack ne connaissait rien de tout ça. On ne croyait même pas en lui. Derrière les râles de ses amis et de sa mère, Jamie essuyait ses genoux abîmés en se relevant. La neige avait amorti sa chute, mais bien qu'il tombe souvent, celle-ci le perturbait : il n'avait pourtant pas trébuché, non ?

— Attention Jamie, mets ton bonnet, ou Jack Frost va venir te pincer les oreilles !

— Maman arrête, raille le petit, c'est quoi Jack Frost ?

— Rien, c'est une vieille légende ! répond-elle avant de rentrer.

Et le garçon, indifférent, retourne vers ses copains pour balancer quelques boules de neige. Abasourdi, Jack, qui était assis sur la clôture, à moitié flottant dans l'air, se redresse d'un coup, en équilibre parfait sur les pics de bois.

— Quoi, tu ne me connais pas ? qu'il chantonne, vexé.

Mais évidemment, Jamie ne répondit pas. Bunny se serait fait un plaisir de lui dire lui-même la chose, s'il avait été là. Il lui aurait dit de son sourire suffisant et moqueur « tu vois, personne ne croit en toi, personne ne te voit » et au fond, le cœur de Jack, déjà si froid, se serait déchiré un peu plus encore, comme une fissure dans la glace. Jusqu'à ce que cette dernière finisse par craquer. Ou par fondre, mais cela revient au même après tout.

— Hé garçon, tu n'as pas entendu ta mère ? rappelle-t-il, agacé. Tu risques d'attraper froid, et ce serait dommage. Enfin, tu ne serais pas le premier.

Joueur, Jack s'envole et s'allonge dans l'air, suivant le gamin sans se donner la peine de poser pied à terre. Il chantonne, il siffle. Mais au fond il est contrarié, même Sab l'aurait deviné. Facétieux, il se redresse et d'un geste habile de la main, projette un voile de neige à la figure de Jamie, qui lui arrive comme une boule de neige glacée et incroyablement ronde. Bien entendu, se retournant, il ne vit rien. Rien de ce qu'il fut censé voir pourtant. Jack posa pied sur terre, alors, et croisa les bras de son sweat bleu vif, emprunté par-ci par-là pour marchander contre sa vieille chemise d'époque. En trois cents ans, il faut bien se remettre à la mode, non. Mais Jack avait un avantage : il n'avait jamais eu besoin de chaussures, ni même de chaussettes. Insensible au froid, insensible à sa vraie nature et à la nature de son cœur. Gelé, glacial. Comme lui.

— Choupette, c'est toi qui m'a lancé ça ? s'étonne le gamin.

Mais la grosse fille relève la tête de son jouet et ouvre de grands yeux. D'habitude, personne n'ose lui parler : de un, elle fait trop peur ; de deux, personne ne l'apprécie assez pour discuter avec elle. Mais, frustrée, elle se raidit et lui répond sèchement.

— Bien sûr que non, Minus !

Et aussitôt, Jack renvoie la pareille à son amie Choupette. Mais cette fois-ci, la boule de neige l'atteignit en plein nez, et comme par magie, la neige disparaît au contact de sa peau ; alors se forme un voile bleu étincelant qui, comme le froid, traverse son visage et la réanime. Parce que oui, Choupette se réanime : ses yeux s'ouvrent avec joie et un sourire se forme sur son visage si terne. Amusé, Jack secoue d'une main ses cheveux blancs, déjà trop longs pour lui laisser une vue parfaite. Trois cents ans qu'il ne vieillit plus, et seuls ses cheveux parviennent à repousser. Une chose qu'il n'a jamais comprise. Bref, c'est avec jovialité que Choupette se penche et ramasse une de ses plus belles poignées de neige. Mais au dernier moment, Jamie se baisse avec agilité, et c'est l'intello à lunettes qui se récolte la marchandise. Étourdi sonné, il ramasse les lunettes que l'impact a fait tomber, les ajuste sur le bout de son nez et soudain, ses joues virent rouge. Impossible de savoir si c'est l'effet du froid ou la gêne qui le prend.

— Jamie ! ronchonne-t-il, emmitouflé dans son écharpe épaisse.

Mais déjà Jack reprend ses farces et empoigne le bout de son écharpe. Invisible, il tourne autour de lui et en quelques secondes à peine le binoclard se retrouve assis sur les fesses, tout rouge. Jamie, à quelques pas de là, rit en se tenant le ventre. Et le garçon s'avance. Jack, fier de ses tours, pose ses poings serrés sur ses hanches et lève le menton vers Jamie. Mais ce dernier, courant en sa direction, ne fait qu'une chose : passer à travers. Et le flot de douleur qui le traverse à cet instant lui donnerait l'envie de vomir s'il avait encore le goût de la nourriture en gorge. Un papillon passe, et lui baisse la tête. Visiblement la merveille et la joie ne sont pas pour lui. Au final, Pitch a peut-être raison. Les ténèbres, la peur et le froid font-ils bon ménage ? Sûrement plus que ça. Que des enfants qu'il fait rire... alors que ces derniers ne croient même pas en son existence. Alors qu'ils ne peuvent même pas le voir. Ni même l'entendre. Entendre son cœur se déchirer sous le poids de la solitude.

— Ouais, d'accord Jamie, ce sera pour une autre fois, alors... sans raucune, lâche-t-il comme s'il pouvait l'entendre, avant de déserter.

— Jamie, c'est pas drôle ! Va jouer tout seul ! râle le binoclard en lui tournant le dos.

Et, mettant fin à ses rires vivants, Jamie baisse la tête puis s'assoit dans la neige. Bunny n'avait peut-être pas tort, après tout. Jack ne savait rien faire d'autre que tout gâcher.


	2. Chapitre 1 — L'homme de la Lune

**1.**

- Mon nom est Jack Frost. C'est l'homme de la Lune qui me l'a dit. Mais c'est bien la seule chose qu'il m'ait dite.

La seule chose dont je me souvienne, c'est le froid. Le froid qui m'entourait et qui m'enlaçait de toutes ses forces, le froid qui ne voulait plus me quitter comme s'il dépendait de moi. Mais j'avais tort : je dépendais de lui. Et je le ferai toujours. Je suis né dans la glace. Je mourrais peut-être un jour, mais je mourrais dans la glace. C'est mon élément, c'est mon essence, ma vie. Je ne suis né pour refroidir tout ce qui m'entoure : les gens, les choses, la Nature. Les résonnances des soupires gelés me renvoient l'image de givre de ma peau. Ils me rappellent à chaque seconde que je n'ai qu'une vie et qu'elle est remplie de tristesse. Non, je ne manque de rien. Les saisons sont mes berceaux, et je les berce à mon tour. L'hiver est mon élément, la neige est mon pouvoir. La givre est mon souffle. La mort ne connaît pas mon nom, mais les enfants si. Enfin c'était ce que je croyais.

La glace se brisait tandis que l'air m'enveloppait de toute part. J'ouvrais les yeux pour la première fois. Alors la Nature me sourit et me soulève, et je fais face à tout ce dont je n'avais jamais osé rêver, enfoui dans mon lac de glace. Des picotements me reviennent d'un peu partout mais la sensation de froid est partie depuis longtemps déjà. Je ne ressens plus rien. Je me sens libre.

Mon nom est Jack Frost.

C'est l'Homme de la Lune, qui m'a envoyé. Mon rôle ici est de surveiller le monde, de veiller à ce qu'il attrape bien froid. À ce qu'il désobéisse aux parents lorsqu'il s'agit d'écharpes et de bonnets, même de gants quand tombe la neige. De veiller à ce que cette pluie blanche leur apporte toujours de la joie, même rien qu'un peu. Il est clair qu'un peu de chaleur peut sûrement faire plus d'heureux, mais là où j'habite, il ne fait pas froid toute l'année. Alors les enfants sont d'autant plus heureux.

Les étoiles me regardent naître et la Lune me sourit. Moi je ne fais rien, trop émerveillé par ce nouveau monde qui s'offre à moi. Ma dernière sensation, ma dernière mémoire : l'eau qui m'empêche de respirer, ce lac qui me retient prisonnier en-dessous de la glace. Il fait nuit, pas un chat par ici. De toute manière même si j'en avais vu un je n'aurais pas été capable de le reconnaître. Toutes les notions me semblent, à cet instant, si fragiles, si floues, comme un faux souvenir qui flotte quelque part en vous. Un flot de lumières et de réactions qui vous semblent être le fruit de votre imagination ; alors que l'infime possibilité de les avoir déjà vécues existe quelque part. Vous ne le savez simplement pas.

Un cadavre est étendu sur le sol, mais ce n'est pas le mien. Ni même celui d'autrui : c'est celui d'un souvenir que je n'ai pas.

Le temps file et le vent me redresse enfin. Au loin j'aperçois les arbres s'étendre et plus les secondes passent, plus je prends conscience de l'immensité du monde, des trésors et des mensonges qu'il renferme. Ce ne sont pas des calomnies de dire que la Nature est généreuse. Mais elle reprend parfois plus qu'elle ne donne. À ce moment, de nouveau, j'étais loin d'ignorer que l'Homme de la Lune m'avait donné bien plus encore qu'il n'était possible de donner – ou de reprendre.


End file.
